Diggin' Your Scene
by Lenalaye
Summary: WOW! Yes I'm at it again with the videos, this one is meant to be a little lighthearted....David is obssesed with Senna! Poor Senna!


Time for my third Everworld video! Unlike the others, this is meant to be silly and goofy as to the affect of the music of Smash Mouth. The song is "Diggin' Your Scene" and it's about David being obsessed with Senna even for her controlling taste. Enjoy!

As the music starts out we open to a barren plain with a sky that alternates color. Senna stands there and weaves her hands. A portal appears and Jalil, Christopher, April and David charge out of it in that order. The first three immediately begin fighting the trolls and David dawdles, fighting half-heartily. Then starts singing.

_Tell me why we're all gluttons for pain? _

The girl is totally insane he looks at Senna laughing madly on the sidelines

__

She doesn't know the meaning of tame 

Still I can't, put out, the flame. The others start running because Loki has come out. David runs to except with a dopey look on his face. and after Senna.

Hey, hey I wanna play he trails behind her as they enter a forest setting.

__

On the team that you despise They all stop running, having lost Senna.

__

Every day a new disguise David sees something moving and goes after it

__

Eve-ry night a Halloween she then takes off her disguise 

__

She says keep the motor runnin' man she comes close and whispers in his ear

__

Like I, was some, machine! The others find David being seduced by Senna. They try and pull him away.

You can

Talk, talk he shrugs them off

__

But I'm keepin' her stock he unsheathes his sword 

__

I wouldn't even change a thing The others take off, frustrated.

Why fight? David throws himself on his knees

__

You've got me roped and tied 

I hit your baited line he scoots to her and takes her hands

__

I'm so diggin' your scene

I said His hands play over her in desire

__

You're playin' with my head

I could split instead he wraps his arms around her legs

__

I'm so diggin' your scene and hugs them lovingly. Senna nods and pats him on the head condescendingly. She then vanishes and David looks around, lost. Christopher, Jalil and April enter the scene again. Four Pegasus land and they hop on. David sighs and gets on as well. They take off. 

On you like a hungry tick they fight and hack at the Hetwen around them

__

Like a junkie knows he ought to kick

But I don't want to be dope-sick he suddenly spots Senna floating and watching the action. 

__

So I scramble, for a fix David is taken over by delight and leaps off the horse. He grabs Senna who screams in surprise and the two of them fall. 

Voodoo! Sorcery too! Senna frantically conjures a spell and they land safely

__

I can't shake your freaky spell!! David grabs Senna and holds her tightly

__

Why fight?

You've got me roped and tied he squeezes harder

__

I hit your baited line

I'm so diggin' your scene Senna peels him off her and disappears

__

I said he takes off after her. Senna crouches in the bushes

__

You're playin' with my head and Merlin walks by

__

I could split instead he spots her as she prepares to kill Merlin with a spell

__

I'm so diggin' your scene

__

Can anybody tell me why we're Springer bound? He runs right in front of Merlin and calls out to Senna

__

Why we feel so up, when we're kept down Merlin promptly fires a spell at Senna

__

On a short leash, behind a barbed wire fence Senna stalks up to David, steaming and pissed. David just looks at her happily.

__

With no chance of PAROLE!! She snatches his shirt

__

On a LIFE SENTENCE!!!! And throws him a distance. A prison erupts around him.

I'm so diggin' your scene….David plasters himself against the wire and drools. Senna nods slowly and backs away. Then Christopher, Jalil and April appear again. Jalil whips out Excalibur and cuts an exit for David as he sits patiently. 

My friends tell me I should run Again they try and pull him away from Senna

__

They say they think she's got a gun Christopher displays Senna who is cackling madly. 

__

But that just only turns me on Again David throws them off. They roll their eyes ( forget him!) and walk off. 

__

Right on, right on, right on David saunters up to Senna again who groans.

HEY, HEY!!! She takes off and David pursues. 

__

I wanna play!! he calls out and Senna runs faster

__

For the team that you despise! He tries to grab her

__

Why fight? she spins around

__

You've got me roped and tied she weaves her hands in a spell

__

I hit your baited line random strands of silk come and encumber David

__

I'm so diggin' your scene he only smiles at her trustingly.

_I said!! _Senna weaves another spell

__

You're playin' with my head a swarm of Hetwen begin to descend

__

I could split instead

I'm so diggin' your scene! They hoist him up and begin to carry David off.

__

Don't change!!! he still calls out to her

__

I love that you're deranged!

You've got me trapped and caged!

I'm so diggin' yoooour scene!

I said!! The Hetwen move faster on an approaching cliff

__

You're playing with my head!

I could split instead they raise him up

__

I'm so diggin' yoooooooour scene…. And throw him off the cliff. The music ends and the picture goes back to Senna who shakes her head. 

"Christopher! I should have stayed with Christopher! Geez…" she walks off and the picture fades to black. 

*************************************************************

__


End file.
